Determine how many solutions exist for the system of equations. ${6x-2y = -20}$ ${4x+y = -9}$
Convert both equations to slope-intercept form: ${6x-2y = -20}$ $6x{-6x} - 2y = -20{-6x}$ $-2y = -20-6x$ $y = 10+3x$ ${y = 3x+10}$ ${4x+y = -9}$ $4x{-4x} + y = -9{-4x}$ $y = -9-4x$ ${y = -4x-9}$ Just by looking at both equations in slope-intercept form, what can you determine? ${y = 3x+10}$ ${y = -4x-9}$ The linear equations have different slopes. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ When two equations have different slopes, the lines will intersect once with one solution.